


Спасение

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Lucifer (Heaven's Secret), Genderswap, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: В котором нуждались оба.
Relationships: Lucifer/Malbonte





	Спасение

_Мощный порыв ветра толкает её вперёд, вынуждая делать шаг за шагом. Она всматривается в маленькую фигурку, одиноко сидящую на краю обрыва. Это мальчик с багровыми крыльями — она не видит его лица, но отчего-то, приближаясь, ощущает глубокую печаль, что буквально окутывает юного демона ядовитыми объятиями. Она боится позвать; или не может, голос отказывается подчиняться. Здесь, наверху, они находятся вдвоём, а при попытках вспомнить, как попала сюда, она испытывает головокружение, которое только мешает мыслям сконцентрироваться._

_Снова толчок стихии в спину. Похоже, ветер намекает на то, что она может не успеть. Страх усиливается, она беспомощно оглядывается в поисках матери. Если мальчик в чём-то нуждается, лучше обратиться к взрослым. Она — принцесса, но пока недостаточно мудрая для того, чтобы принимать настолько сложные и важные решения. Ему придётся пойти с ней._

_Она слегка пинает камушек перед собой, и он со странным эхом катится вперёд, оставляя дорожку на высохшей земляной поверхности. Внезапно маленькие багровые крылья вздрагивают, а их обладатель оборачивается, распространяя вокруг себя ауру недружелюбия._

_И её резко отбрасывает назад._

Она слышит взволнованный голос матери где-то сбоку. Чувствует под щекой намокшую подушку. Дышит часто и шумно, выпутывается из удушающей ткани одеяла. Её комната погружена в полумрак, плюшевые игрушки на полках глазками-пуговицами наблюдают за ней свысока.

Тёплая ладонь опускается на щёку и нежно поглаживает, развеивая остатки тревожного сна. Люция медленно поворачивает лицо к матери и сонно улыбается.

— Что-то плохое приснилось, моя маленькая дьяволица? — королева треплет её по волосам. Нерешительный кивок вызывает у неё снисходительную улыбку. — Ты же у меня храбрая девочка. Кошмары — всего лишь неприятная иллюзия. Просто забудь о них. Они ничего не значат.

***

Люция обожала ощущение уединения в библиотеке Ада. Здесь, в отличие от школьной, можно было спокойно затеряться между рядами массивных стеллажей, выбрать наугад какой-нибудь томик и в комфортной тишине погрузиться в чтение.

Робкое покашливание заставило её перевести взгляд со страниц на невольного нарушителя умиротворяющей атмосферы. Похоже, Дино также наскучила лекция, раз он отделился от остальной группы и отыскал её здесь. Уроки в Аду проходили крайне редко и не несли для Люции практически ничего нового, отчего она при каждом удобном случае пользовалась возможностью отлучиться и потратить учебное время на что-либо более полезное, как казалось лично ей.

— Ты слышала, какую тему подняла Вики? — негромко заговорил Дино, приближаясь на пару шагов, чтобы не приходилось повышать тон голоса. Уголок его губ нервно дрогнул, когда Люция выразила полнейшее равнодушие к заданному вопросу. Либо непонимание — вглубь библиотеки она направилась сразу, не дожидаясь нудных преподавательских рассказов об истории Преисподней. — Она упомянула _Мальбонте_. В последнее время его имя мелькает в разговорах слишком часто. Словно кто-то намеренно нагоняет страх на учеников, поселяет крупицы сомнения в их души. Кому-то выгоден переполох в школе.

— С ума сошёл верить в заговоры? Не ожидала от тебя подобного, ангелок — ты же у нас вроде образец благоразумия.

Дино скривился, как будто от зубной боли, но не отступил.

— А тебе как обычно плевать на всё и всех? Это не та ситуация, на которую можно закрывать глаза.

— «Закрывать глаза» на легенду про очередного обиженного на весь мир злодея будет любой адекватный бессмертный, — Люция фыркнула, возвращаясь к чтению, — если Мальбонте и существует, то, по-моему, он тот ещё придурок. Больной на голову.

Она показательно осмотрелась. Небеса не рухнули, Ад не разверзся под ней и по её душу никто мгновенно не явился. Ничего удивительного. Полуангел-полудемон, выживший и начавший мстить — выдумка чьего-то воспалённого ума.

— Он хотел повысить значимость демонов.

— Всё равно больной.

На лице Дино появилась сдержанная улыбка.

— Мне тоже так кажется, если честно.

Уходить он не спешил, переминался с ноги на ногу, словно желая продолжить разговор — лишь бы не о погоде или политической обстановке в Цитадели — но отмалчивался, и Люция окончательно утратила интерес к его персоне. Выждав ещё немного, Дино что-то пробормотал с присущей ему вежливостью и, вероятнее всего, вернулся к остальным, позволяя меланхоличной атмосфере вновь сгуститься и заполнить собой пространство. Жаль, что поздно.

Люция со вздохом отложила книгу, понимая, что не запомнила ни строчки из её содержания. Просто несколько минут бездумно пялилась на раскрытые страницы, буквы которых упорно отказывались складываться в слова и предложения. Она всеми силами старалась показать равнодушие и даже пренебрежение к Мальбонте и его истории, однако в глубине души испытывала пусть и крошечный, но настоящий страх. Трепет от осознания того, что столь сильное существо может жить не только в древних легендах. Спрятав вспотевшие ладони в узкие карманы брюк, она зашагала к дальнему стеллажу, на одной их полок которого можно было обнаружить неприметный томик неизвестного автора, повествующего о самом строгом запрете для бессмертных и последствиях его нарушения.

В здание школы она вернулась поздно, бесшумно приоткрыла дверь своей комнаты, заметив, что Ости на соседней кровати уже спит. Переоделась в ночное бельё, заплела волосы в небрежную косу, чтобы наутро не проснуться с хаосом на голове, и забралась под одеяло. Но глаза закрыть не успела, ощутив внезапную дрожь, скользкими лапками пробравшуюся под кожу. Тени на стенах и потолке стали казаться чем-то неестественным и объёмным, будто не вписывались в плоскость их мира, будто медленно наползали, поглощая пространство кусочек за кусочком. Как дьяволица, она всегда любила темноту, но сегодня не могла сомкнуть глаз. Словно кто-то настойчиво не позволял ей провалиться в сон.

***

_Он болтает ногами, бросая равнодушные взгляды в бездну, скрытую пеленой облаков. Не чувствует холода ветра, не чувствует влаги, стекающей по щекам. За спиной слышит неуверенные шаги, но слишком погружён в собственные безрадостные мысли, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать. Ковыряет засохший мох на камне и сбрасывает кусочки вниз, представляя как туда же летят осколки его разбитого сердца, более не подкрепляемого родительской любовью. Теперь он беззащитен и уязвим._

_Слышится шорох катящегося камня — совсем мелкого, явно задетого чьей-то ногой._

_А вдруг это пришли за ним те, кто намерен его убить? Окончательно истребить всю семью по известным только им, убийцам, причинам._

_Пульс начинает греметь в ушах, заглушает несущиеся одну за другой панические мысли. Он резко оборачивается и встречается с испуганными алыми глазами._


End file.
